Strawberries
by SingerOfDoom
Summary: I got so tired of reading fics about how Dib's Mom was never around I decided to write my own. Angsty/cheesey/short, with tons of OOC, but it's well written and people really seem to like it, so it's staying up. Complete.
1. Where'd You Go?

Invader Zim and every character related to it belong to the all-mighty Jhonen Vasquez. And don't you just love picturing his cringing little face while reading all our horrible goblin-child fics? I know I do. Strawberry however, belongs to me.

"Where'd you go Mom?"

She wouldn't have wanted this.

"Where'd you go Mom?"

She wouldn't want us unhappy.

"Where'd you go mom?"

She wouldn't want us to suffer in this cruel world.

"Where'd you go mom?

"I love you Dib." She would whisper hugging me, her strawberry scented perfume overpowering me. She always wore too much.

"I love you too Mom."

Then she left. She said she'd be right back. She was going to Dad's studio; she needed to give him something.

"But you never came back did you Mom?"

Silent tears falling on her beautiful face, immortalized forever with a smile on, her perfect teeth gleaming.

"Did you really love me mom? Did you really love us?"

The tears fall faster now, but she doesn't answer. She never answers anymore.


	2. Soften Up

Yay! Wow, can't believe I got reviews.

Crystal: Haha, yes that is my "unique" style, but the holes will slowly be filled. And that is a great list isn't it? Thanks for the review!

Chelle Hakkai: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

QueenofPotatoes: I know, and that was the bad version that I wrote in two seconds. But aww, thank you!

Invader Zim and every character related to it belong to the all-mighty Jhonen Vasquez. And don't you just love picturing his cringing little face while reading all our horrible goblin-child fics? I know I do. Strawberry however, belongs to me.

"Do you remember her Gaz?"

"Who, Dib?"

"Her."

He's always talking about Mom. Dib just doesn't get it. Yes, I miss her, but I'll never tell. One of us has to stay strong.

"No, Dib, I don't remember."

Oh course I can remember, does he think I'm stupid? I can remember her pretty blond hair and the way her nose wrinkled when she laughed. I can remember how she smelled of strawberries because Dad always bought her that perfume. I can remember how she was always trying to change us. I can even remember the weather of the day I found out she was gone.

Dib still loves her though; he still thinks she'll come back. But Dib just doesn't get it. She's not coming home.

I know mom left for the city. I know she's a jerk who doesn't even wonder about her kids. But I also know Dib can't handle that, and I guess that's always why I soften up. He's going to have to know sometime though.

"Dib, from what you said, Mom sounds great, and I can't wait to see her when she gets back."

Maybe I lay it on a little too thick, but, I couldn't stand to see him...you know.

Dib always smiles when I say this. He always believes my words. She's always breaking his heart.


	3. At the Bar

Thanks guys! I love all these reviews.

Taco: You are so kind to your brother. He's not that gullible, is he? Oh well. Thanks!

Dibsthe1: Wow, thank you! I know, I've never been a big fan of Gaz just HATING on Dib. And a Membrane chapter? Hmm...

Chelle Hakkai: Thanks! I'll try to update fast, but sometimes it takes awhile.

DibMagician: Thank you! Yes, of course I'm going to continue this.

Invader Zim and every character related to it belong to the all-mighty Jhonen Vasquez. And don't you just love picturing his cringing little face while reading all our horrible goblin-child fics? I know I do. Strawberry however, belongs to me.

"Hey Al."

"Hey."

The usual of course. I wish I could say that. I wish I could say it in a big hardy voice like all the jolly men who come in here on Fridays with their drinking buddies. They come to watch the game and talk, get away from their nagging wives, be real men.

But I can't say that. I come here almost every night, and I don't feel like being jolly and bringing some drinking buddies along. So once I have my drink, I just shut up...and, well drink. I'm not even sure that man's name is Al. Oh well, I don't really care.

Actually, that's not true, a small part of me does. A small part of me wishes that after I have a few drinks and make some friendly conversation with a few people, I'll drive home and talk to my kids about their day. I wish that were true. I wish so many things though, that they all lose meaning. They swirl around in the air like a faint sent lost.

Like Strawberries.

I wonder if they still sell that perfume. If they do, they should stop. It would smell bitter, not sweet and a bit overpowering. It would smell like the people who pick the strawberries, not the strawberries themselves.

I wonder if she still buys that perfume. She probably doesn't; it reminds her, like so many things remind me.

That's why I drink, that's why I hate myself, that's why my kids hate me.

_What's taking so long?_ Al isn't even getting my drink; he's just talking with someone.

"Hey Al! Where's my drink?" I say just a little too loudly. The man he's talking to hides his face behind his hand, stifling his laughter.

Al walks over to me, looking annoyed and a bit disgusted, like he'd rather not be talking to me, not even seen next to me.

"We're out. And my name's not Al." But he doesn't tell me his real name; he just walks back to the other man.

Well, what the heck am I supposed to do now? Solve the world's problems? No, I stopped doing that along time ago. The world wanted me to stop. No, she wanted me to stop. _The world has too many, you can't do this by yourself._

Well, what does she know? What does anybody know? Screw them all! I'm gonna go home, I'm gonna talk to my kids, ask for forgiveness, and forget.

No, I could never forget her, I could never forget our happiness, but she can't have this hold on me anymore. I'm done with her, she's not my problem...she just a memory.

She's just a faint sent on the wind, lost.

She's just Strawberries.


	4. Strawberry's Point

This chapter only took me about five times to write. I kinda feel like the story is going downhill a little. But, as always, thanks for the reviews.

DibMagician: Jeez, thank you! And who isn't a Membrane fan? He just plain rocks.

Dibsthe1: Yup, you got it exactly right. And just wow. I really didn't expect anyone to like this story so much. Really, thank you!

QueenofPotatoes: Ha, yeah that made me laugh. Aww, thanks!

TacoNotBurrito: Yay you finally created your account! Haha, how many times have we watched the episode where the color guys forgot his pants? But aww, thanks!

Invader Zim and every character related to it belong to the all-mighty Jhonen Vasquez. And don't you just love picturing his cringing little face while reading all our horrible goblin-child fics? I know I do. Strawberry however, belongs to me.

"No Mike, I don't wanna go out tonight okay?"

"Yes, I know I promised I would."

"I'm just not feeling up to it."

"Look Mike, I gotta go, okay?"

Then I hang up. I wish I could do that with anything. Something you don't like? Well, then just hang up and it's over.

Mike's something I don't like, and I'm not sure he likes me. I know he wishes he could hang up. I wish that too, and then Mike and I would be over.

I never wanted to hang up when I was with Membrane.

I know, I know, I said I didn't love him, that I didn't need him anymore. But I still need him.

Yeah, I was wrong okay? I still need him, still think about him, maybe even still love him, but, I can't go back. Can I?

No, no, I can't. He wouldn't want to be with me, he probably found someone else. Still, there's a small chance...

Nope, I could never go back. If I went back and he was with someone else, I'd be crushed.

But what about my kids? What about my Dibbers and my little Gazzy? What ever happened to them? Are they okay? Is Membrane taking good care of them? I'll never know if I don't go back.

But, they would hate me too wouldn't they? Their mother left them for some idiot named Mike!

Tears fall fast rolling down my cheeks. I bite my lip as hard as I can until it starts to bleed, the bitter taste rolling around on my tongue.

Maybe...maybe they wouldn't hate me after all. Maybe they miss me, and wonder where I am at night, and pray for me and, hope that I'm alright, and write imaginary letters to me, wishing they knew my address.

But it's too much to hope for and I couldn't stand it if that wasn't true.

Still...


	5. My Horrible Tries At Chapter 4

You guys are just too kind. I've been sick for two days with the Little Mermaid stuck in my head the whole time. But your reviews are just so great-thanks! Anyway, since I said it took me forever to write chapter four, I decided to post the other versions I wrote in case anyone was interested.

Dibsthe1: Aww thank you! No, thankfully I'm not writing from personal experience. And I will try to post as fast as possible.

chickens: Well, then you'll find out.

DibMagician: Thanks you!

Version One

"Look, Mike..."

"You're not still worried about that Membrane dude, are you? Come on, he didn't even try to find you or anything. He obviously didn't care about you."

"Shut up Mike."

"Fine, fine."

I slump against the wall, closing my eyes in frustration.

What's wrong with me? Why can't I just get over Membrane? I'm not attached to him anymore...

No...gotta stop kidding myself. I'm still attached...Still in love in is more like it.

_And what about Dib? And my little Gaz? Whatever happened to them? They never looked for me, never tried to find their lost mom. Maybe Mike's right..._

Well, I dunno...Mike's not the...brightest. Still, he does make you think.

_But didn't they realize how hurt I was when they didn't even miss me? I never heard about them trying to find me. I stopped hearing about Membrane "solving the world's problems" right after I left. What happened? Am I ever going to stop missing him, them?_

No, it's...impossible. They are my kids after all...and my husband. And I still love them, but I'm trying not to.

_I'm trying not to miss them, and think about them, and to just get on with my life! But it's so hard..._

Silent tears stream down my face, but there's no one here to hug me._ If I was still at home..._

NO! You're not home, so get over it! Forget about them! You're not a mother! You're someone who just moved to the city, looking for someone to settle down with.

_What? Am I gonna leave the next person I meet up with too?_

Well...no, this person is gonna be the right person...

The right person? Membrane, was, no IS the right person! I know he is! I need to stop pretending, and get on with my life. My real life.

But, what if Membrane isn't the right person?

No, he is. Gotta stop arguing with myself and go back. I gotta go and find him.

First you should tell Mike...You don't wanna hurt two men, do you?

Well, no. But I'll just leave a note for Mike-

Tell him! You'll be hurting one more person!

But Mike doesn't matter-

That's what you said about Membrane.

Oh God!

More tears sliding down my face...I just don't know what to do.

Version Two

"Mike."

"What baby?"

"Shut up."

"What, you still thinking about that loser Membrane? Come on, I thought you were through with him?"

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Please leave."

"Fine, fine."

I eye him coldly as he walks out. I guess I should be nicer, but...it's all so confusing. Membrane, Brian, George, Ted, Mike...there are more, but I've forgotten.

None of them really matter. If you look at them all in a line they blur together, the edges become a bit fuzzy, you really can't tell a difference between any of them. Except Membrane.

Then if you talk to them their words jumble up in a big giant ball, making you want to vomit. Except Membrane.


	6. At the Perfume Store

Thanks guys!

Dibsthe1: No, I haven't tried that, but I'm better now. Argh, and the lyrics aren't in the review because they're being stupid and the link won't show up. Haha, but I've heard that song before and I'll definitely be finishing this in a different way. And about your second review, don't worry about the link. It happens.

DibMagician: The Al thing with Membrane? At first I only meant it to be pathetic, but it was kind of funny. Don't worry about it. And I never have suggestions when I read other people's stories, so it's okay. Thanks!

DoomReviewer: I understand exactly what you're saying and I see your point. They are very two-dimensional characters with a few different traits. But this is an entire site created for people to do exactly that. If you reviewed every story that was out of character you wouldn't have time for anything else. And ha, at least you don't find this as bad as Zim/Gaz! I guess that is something.

Invader Zim and every character related to it belong to the all-mighty Jhonen Vasquez. And don't you just love picturing his cringing little face while reading all our horrible goblin-child fics? I know I do. Strawberry however, belongs to me.

"Look Gaz, I'm kinda busy right now if you hadn't noticed..." I was about to hit the "OFF" button, but Gaz interrupted.

"Where are you Dib? Are you..." She started to laugh and I had to wait until she was done.

"Are you...in a perfume store?"

"Umm..."

"You are, aren't you, Dib?" She started to laugh and I was about to hit the "OFF" button when she stopped me again.

"What exactly are you doing there Dib?"

"Nothing, I uh, I got lost."

"Yeah right. What are you really doing there?"

"I told you, nothing!"

"It's okay to say it Dib." She said in a softer voice.

"Say what, Gaz?"

"You know exactly what Dib. You've changed ever since she left. You just mope around the house doing nothing. Now you're at a perfume store. I'm not stupid Dib. Just come out and say it."

"Gaz, look, I really gotta-"

"Say it Dib! Say it or I will!"

"I willhang up-"

"Strawberries."

My words catch in my throat, and I choke on them until they go back down. I really didn't expect Gaz to say anything; I thought it was just a bluff.

"I gotta go."

"Dib-"But I don't care, I hang up. I've had enough.

I figured I'd be fine in a few seconds, I'd feel better, then go back and look at the perfume. It's not that I wanted to wear the perfume; I just wanted to see if they still sold this one brand. The only brand in my mind.

But it didn't get better, it only got worse. My stomach got a queasy feeling and my eyes blurred around the edges like I was about to cry. Someone even came up to me and asked if I was okay, but I just nodded and ran out.

It was raining when I walked outside, which made me feel even worse since I had to walk home. I tried not to think about anything, but I couldn't, Strawberries kept coming to mind.

It was in the way Gaz had said it too. She had said it with such loathing, such hatred. It made you sad and angry all at once, and you felt like you would explode if she didn't take it back.

But Gaz wouldn't take it back, she _did_ hate Mom. She tried to hide it, but I knew. She always had a fake smile plastered on her face when she talked about Mom and when she thought I had turned away she always scowled.

But this time it was different. This time she had come right out and said it. And I knew: she hated Mom because of me.

She hated Mom because Isat around the house all day. She hated Mom because I was sad.

Then I started to think about it like Gaz. I deserved a life didn't I? I deserved to happy!

Maybe I had a reason to hate Mom too.


	7. The Perfume Store Again

Well, Megan sent me 21 e-mails so you guys finally get your update! Yay!

emma: Thanks!

DibMagician: They are miserable little children. Hopefully we can solve that by the end of the story. And yeah, I agree with what you said about DoomReviewer.

Dibsthe1: Exactly! It's funny on the show, but on this site they take Gaz beating on Dib waaay too far and it gets annoying. But thank you! And don't worry; the ending will be a surprise.

Maran Zelda: Thank you!

emma: Don't worry, I'll finish. And thanks.

Nolay: Ha, yeah I hate when no one's online. But thanks for reviewing!

Invader Zim and every character related to it belong to the all-mighty Jhonen Vasquez. And don't you just love picturing his cringing little face while reading all our horrible goblin-child fics? I know I do. Strawberry however, belongs to me.

"Are you sure you didn't see where he went? He was only in here an hour ago."

"No, I've already told you I didn't see him."

Stupid, I know Dib was in here an hour ago, a whole hour, how can you not remember seeing someone within an hour, and some stupid manager can't even tell where he went!

"Now, if you could please, if you're not going to buy anything-?"

I hear you, but if you can't even tell me where my stupid brother went, I'm not leaving.

He was still motioning towards the exit. Idiot. If he was going to mess with me, I was going to mess with him.

"Hey, who said I wasn't going to buy anything?" I stared up at him, waiting, knowing I was killing him.

"Well, umm...you just don't seem like the type to, well, umm..."

"I don't seem like what type? The type to come into a perfume store?"

He nodded.

"You're real good at keeping customers, huh?"

I walked past him hoping he wouldn't follow. He didn't but I could just picture him hoping up and down on the balls of his feet, biting his lip, wishing he could get rid of me and all the kids that walk in here. Well too bad.

Wait, why the heck did I stay in here anyway? Just to annoy that guy? Well what was I gonna do now? I couldn't just walk out and make that jerk happy, but what was I gonna do?

That's when I saw it. It was this one section, it had this particular look to it, like I had seen it before or something and then it dawned on me and I had to go see.

Yes I admit, I had to go see. I hate my mother with all my heart for so many reasons, but I had to go see if they still sold it. I might even buy a bottle, for Dib of course.

I walked toward it slowly; I didn't want to look like some freak running around excited about perfume. Plus, there was a woman where the perfume was supposed to be.

She seemed like an odd woman, well, she was acting odd. She was holding her head at a weird angle like she didn't want anyone to see her and she had a long trench coat on. It was tan, but other than that, it looked just like Dib's. Same stitching and everything.

Then I saw it. The lady, she held, in her hand, the last perfume bottle. I couldn't let her have it, that was Dib's! I'd have to get it somehow. Maybe ask her if I could see it, then run. Yeah, that would work. Act all cute and then run. Shouldn't be that hard.

"Excuse me ma'am?" I said in my most charming voice. "Could I see that bottle of perfume really quick? I believe that's the kind my mother likes, and since you have the last bottle, maybe I could see it, so I would know what it looks like in another store."

Wow, that sounded stupid.

"They don't sell it anywhere else."

She didn't turn around or anything, just kept her head down. Stupid lady, I wanted that perfume!

"Well, could I at least see it? My mother, she's dead, and it would make me feel so much better to see her perfume again."

That caught the woman's attention. Yes, cheesiness does pay off. But when she turned around, everything stopped. Just stopped.

I couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't breath. Then one thought entered my mind; _how dare you?_

It got louder and louder just repeating over and over; _how dare you? How dare you? How dare you?_

Then before I knew what I was doing I was screaming at her and crying and feeling so much emotion. But the one I felt the most, was anger.

"HOW DARE YOU?" I screamed, grabbing the bottle of perfume from her hands and throwing it on the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU?" I shook her by the shoulders my tears falling onto her trench coat. Then I realized where the trench coat had come from and I ripped it off her throwing it onto the ground, onto the spilled perfume.

"Do you know what you've done to him?" Now it was sadness and the tears, I knew, they wouldn't stop.

She looked up at me; so much sadness in her eyes and it made me angry all over again.

"You're sad?" I screamed in her face.

"YOU'RE SAD? WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO BE SAD? WHAT RIGHT DID YOU HAVE TO HURT HIM? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT?"

And here he comes running, that stupid manager. But no, he doesn't stop to say anything to us; he stoops down on the ground, his stupid short dress pants showing his stupid white socks. He's reading the perfume label! I can't believe it, he doesn't care about us, he cares about his precious perfume! But then he says something that makes me stop. He says what I've wanted to scream and holler for sometime. He says the one word that shows so much love and so much hate all at once, you don't know how to feel. There he was, crouching down in perfume, and he says it.

"Strawberries..."


	8. What ifs and maybes

Woohoo for reviews!

DibMagician: No, they're not magically going to become a family again, but it probably will be a happy ending. I'm a sucker for happy endings. And thanks!

emma: Thanks!

Nolay: Thanks! Haha, yeah my chapters are pretty short.

Dibsthe1: Haha, not likely at all, I know, but I love when those ridiculous coincidences happen in stories. It just makes them better. And thanks!

Invader Zim and every character related to it belong to the all-mighty Jhonen Vasquez. And don't you just love picturing his cringing little face while reading all our horrible goblin-child fics? I know I do. Strawberry however, belongs to me.

I stood outside my home hopping from foot to foot. God it was cold. Why the heck was it so cold? It was only August, but it so cold. Stupid cold.

I looked to see if any of the lights were on. Dib's light was on. That was the only one. Was he home alone? Gaz must've been with him, right? I couldn't go in and talk to him alone; if Gaz was home she'd be listening.

But maybe it would be better if she was listening; maybe I should talk to them both at once. Apologize once and get it over with.

But maybe it would be better to talk with Gaz first. She would be angry with me. Dib would just be sad. Get her yelling over with first.

Or maybe Dib just wouldn't be sad. Maybe he'd yell and scream and cry a little too.

Or maybe I'm just going insane and no one's home. What would happen if one of them walked in and I was in their house? Awake? Not lying on the floor, not drunk for once. Would they recognize me? What if they figured out someone was in the house, didn't come in, called the cops, and I got arrested?

Or what if I just walked in and finally faced my fear? What if I just walked in and everything went back to normal? But how can I go back to normal when Straw isn't here?

But what if Straw came back? But what would make her come back?

But what if-

No, no more what ifs, just walk in the door!

But what if they hate me and I can never come back?

I started to walk away when I heard the door open. I turned and there was Dib standing in the doorway.

"Dad...you can, you know, come in if you want. It's kinda cold outside and you've been out here for awhile. Gaz isn't home. Maybe we could order a pizza or something. I'm kinda hungry."

I took a really good look at him. He was pretty thin. Had I let my son get that thin, and he looked old, way too old for his age. What I had done to him?

"Dib, look, I just wanna-"

"Dad, you can tell me when we get inside. It's pretty cold out here. Now, are you coming in or not?"

Then he smiled and he looked just as I remembered him. And how could I say no to pizza with my son, who I hadn't talked with in years?

"Yeah, Dib, I'll come in. But, aren't you..."

I couldn't finish, but I didn't have to. Dib knew what I was trying to ask.

"Yeah, I'm still mad at you. But how are we gonna get back together if we stay angry?"

Maybe the whole family could never get back together, but it was a start. And maybe I didn't want the whole family back together again. But I couldn't decide that now, they were just maybes and right now the only definite was that I was having pizza with my son.


	9. The Phone Number

You reviewers are completely ridiculous. You guys are just too sweet!

DibMagician: Sorry! Yes, it was Membrane. And thanks!

Dibsthe1: WOO! Haha, yeah, I love sweet stuff like that. And thanks!

Nolay: Yeah, Nickelodeon just doesn't have ANY good cartoons anymore. Thanks for the review!

Gipsychan: Jeez, thank you!

Invader Zim and every character related to it belong to the all-mighty Jhonen Vasquez. And don't you just love picturing his cringing little face while reading all our horrible goblin-child fics? I know I do. Strawberry however, belongs to me.

"I hope you call Gaz, but if you don't I'll understand."

There sat my mother in her fancy car, waiting for me to go inside. She had driven me home from the mall making all these apologies, asking how everyone was. Bull. She didn't care. It was all a show. She'd drive back home in her fancy new car to go back to whatever it was she did. But she couldn't drive away yet, the show wasn't over. She had to wait for her "little Gazzy" (gag me with a spoon) to go back inside, because that's what a good parent did. A good parent that didn't leave her children and husband. Yeah right.

I walked in and slammed the door but I didn't hear the car drive away. I looked out the window and saw she was still there. She could rot there for all I cared. I heard Dib and someone else in the kitchen and I smelled Bloaty's. The thing that scared me though was that someone sounded an awful lot like Dad.

_Was he drunk?_ No, he sounded fine. Could he really be home having a normal conversation with Dib? Only one way to find out.

"Hey."

They looked at me confused, like they had forgotten I was part of the family. Then Dad smiled sadly at me. I knew what was coming.

"Gaz, I'm really sorry and-"

"Save it." That came out a little too harsh. I tried to soften my voice. "I know how much Mom meant to you."

Dad smiled a little and pulled up the chair next to him. "Want some pizza Gaz?"

I thought about it. "I'll take it in my room." He looked hurt, so did Dib but I needed some time to think. I grabbed two slices then ran up the stairs to my room.

I sat down on my bed, put the pizza aside then opened my hand. There was my mom's number. I stood up quickly, stood over the trashcan, thought about it, and then sat back down, the number still in my hand.

_Why can't I just throw it out? I don't want to call her. I hate her. Or do I? Yeah, yeah I do. So I'll just throw it out._

I stood up again, made it to the trashcan, but I couldn't throw it out.

_Just keep sitting down, you'll never be able to throw it out. But I don't want it. I hate my mother! She left us, my father became an alcoholic, and Dib was so depressed he was practically suicidal! Since when does she have the right to be called? Maybe you don't want to call her, but someone else does. Make that two people. Dib and Dad! She doesn't deserve them! But maybe it's not a question of deserving...Still, she'd just hurt them again! Isn't that for them to decide? No, they'd make the wrong choice! She doesn't deserve them and that's final! But Dib deserves a mom, and she's the only one he's got! Maybe she's changed. So? What if she has? Then she deserves another chance. What if she hasn't changed? There's only one way to find out._

I jumped up and got a pencil from my desk wrote a small note to Dib on the back on the paper, took a deep breath, walked into the hall, then knocked on Dib's door.

"Yeah? Hey Gaz, what's up?"

I froze. I had no idea what to say.

"Gaz? What is it?"

Finally I handed him the paper, then ran back to my room.

Maybe it was time for Dib to make his own choices.


	10. The End

Man guys, this is it: the last chapter! I just want to thank you guys so much for sticking with me and most of you have reviewed every single chapter you've loved it so much! So thanks. It really does mean a lot to me. Also, just so this doesn't confuse you, I've combined Dib's phone conversation and the actual meeting with his Mom into one giant mush ball. The italics are the phone conversation and the regular text is when he finally sees her again. Have fun!

DibMagician: It sure is. Thanks!

TacoNotBurrito: Yay you finally got to review! Thank you!

Nolay: Yup. Thanks!

Dibsthe1: Aww thank you so much!

Invader Zim and every character related to it belong to the all-mighty Jhonen Vasquez. And don't you just love picturing his cringing little face while reading all our horrible goblin-child fics? I know I do. Strawberry however, belongs to me.

_Hello?_

"DIB!"

_Hey mom._

She runs over with this giddy look on her face, like Christmas has come early and I can't help but smile.

_What?_

She grabs me in this gigantic hug where I can hardly breath or move, or anything.

_I said, 'Hey Mom.' It's me Dib_.

"I've missed you so much." She whispers into my hair.

_Dib? Is it really you? I didn't think...I really didn't...well..._

"I've missed you too." I have to whisper into her shirt since she won't let go.

_What?_

She suddenly grabs me by the shoulders and holds me in front of her, looking me up and down.

_It's just; I never thought I'd hear from you again._

"Such a skinny boy. My skinny boy." And before I know what's going on she's got me in an even tighter hug and I'm gasping for breath.

_Oh._

"I'm so sorry Dib." I can feel something wet land on my head and I realize she's crying.

_Can I come over?_

"Dib, I thought I didn't need you." And the tears are really falling now, faster than ever.

_Umm..._

"But I do need you. I can't survive without you." And she's crying so badly that she's shaking so I have to guide her over to the couch.

_If you don't want me to, it's alright, I was just wondering if I could..._

"Dib, I need you and your father and your sister. I've missed all of you so much." And I'm not sure what to say. _Dad and Gaz left the house because I told them you were coming. They're not ready for you yet. They still hate you. And I think I've even started hating you. _I know I can't say that so...what do I say?

_No, you can come. It's alright._

"Where are they anyway?" And I try not to look at her face but she grabs my chin like she used to, and looks me straight in they eyes and she knows they're not here because they can't be. Not because they don't want to be here, but because they can't be.

_I'll be right over._

"They're not here are they?" She gets this horribly sad look in her eyes and I feel so bad. I know I shouldn't, but I do.

_Wait! Mom?_

"They couldn't be here because..." And I try to think of an excuse but nothing comes.

_What Dib?_

"I understand Dib. When will they be back? I'll leave before then."

_Why'd you do it?_

"I don't know. Soon?" But I don't want it to be soon because there's so much I want to tell her and if they're coming soon I can't.

_Do what?_

"There's a lot I want to tell you, please don't leave." And before I know what's happening I'm crying too and telling her how much I hate her, and how depressed I got, and how Dad started to drink, and how I got sent to therapy, and how Gaz just wasn't herself, and how it was all her fault.

_Why'd you leave?_

Finally I find myself in that gigantic hug again and I'm crying into her shirt with her shushing me and stroking my hair.

_Silence._

"Dib...I understand all that. I know there's nothing I can do or say that will change any of that and I'm so sorry for it all. I've missed you so much and-"

_Heavy breathing._

"-and, and, I love you. That's all I can say. I love you with all my heart. You're my little guy, my little man. I love you and I don't think there's anything that will make me stop loving you."

_Dib...I...I don't..._

And now she's whispering it over and over like she can't stop. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

_Mom, it's alright. Just come over._

Suddenly she's walking out the door and getting in her car saying Dad and Gaz will be home any second and she needs to leave. Saying she'll come over again real soon, and maybe next time Dad and Gaz will be home.

_Alright Dib, here I come._

I'm not sure what made me say it because I wasn't sure it was true.

_Oh and Dib?_

But the moment I said it I knew it was true and I wanted to hug her again.

_Yeah, Mom?_

Everything felt right with the world right when I said it because I knew things were going to get better. Somehow, I knew we would be a family again.

_I love you Dib. Always have, always will._

I don't know what made me say it, because I didn't say it during our conversation on the phone or while she was saying it to me. But it felt right.

"I love you too Mom." That's when I got the biggest hug of all.


End file.
